a wish from a boy
by mattchad1998
Summary: tails is trapped in the past and a new hedgehog will save him or will he make tails feel worse?
1. the beginning

**A wish from a boy**

Chapter 1: the beginning

"we have done it. we have created life this is the beginning of a new race of hedgehog" in a lab far above the earth a new hedgehog is made on the space colony ark two. till there was a large bang and shadow the hedgehog stood angry "what the hell is this!" shadow shouted everyone was afraid. too afraid to speak "ok then chaos… blast!" shadow ordered and a blast of light covered the lab and everything was obliterated but the strange hedgehog with a green aura surrounding him like armour. "Pease brother do not fight" said the mysteries hedgehog "do not call me brother!" shadow shouted as he went to punch him but the hedgehog jumped over his attack and ran to a pod with escape on the top of it he jumped in and fired it to the planet.

_Meanwhile on earth_

A young fox was looking out to the sky trapped in thought "_I wonder if I will get someone ever again but then again no one was like Cosmo. she was so nice and kind she healed me when I was hurt but I killed her to save others but I didn't save her_" tails the fox was close to crying but then he saw a light in the sky and watched it fall till it hit a forest nearby "what was that!" he shouted then ran out his door to the crash site and ,to his astonishment, he found an escape pod with someone inside "hello can you hear me" tails shouted at the glass but to no avail. A green light came on and the hatch opened to reveal a hedgehog with light blue up right quills and to tails surprise no clothes "who are you?" tails asked absent-minded before the hedgehog fell to the ground. tails ran back to his home and grabbed some spare clothes he put them in a pile "please wake up" tails wished as he gathered some leaf's and put them around the hedgehog tails was tired as well and curled up using his tails as a pillow and fell to sleep till morning came.

sonic came running "tails are you OK" but tails was asleep next to a unconscious hedgehog "well this is weird" and as soon sonic said that tails awoke "oh hi sonic" tails yawned as he got up "oh sonic I need you to get shadow" sonic nodded and was about to go till he got the name right "why do you need shadow?" tails pointed to a pod with space colony ark two "oh" and sonic ran as tails got some water from a lake nearby. and splashed some of it on the hedgehogs face "w-what h-how's there" and instantly tails was lost in the hedgehogs eye's they reminded him of Cosmo's wonderful eye's and this scared the hedgehog and he reached for a pair of pants from the pile and put them on and ran behind a tree "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" tails pleaded till he was shown shadow "oh he's no bother" but the hedgehog was no convinced "he is my brother and he wants to kill me" tails was shocked but then he grabbed the hedgehog's arm and dragged him out into the open "you!" shadow shouted as he when to punch him again but shadow started to glow green as did the hedgehog's eye's "I said stop!" and with that shadow was thrown to a tree and was knocked out. "well I see you are well known with shadow". Now it's night and the newly named Sharman the hedgehog was staying with tails sins tails was the kindest of how he's seen and tails was dreaming of Cosmo but she was happy for tails and Sharman "tails" she started "I want you to promise me something" tails was under a tree relaxing but with one eye on Cosmo "anything" she sighed "I want you to find someone else and stop blaming yourself for the past" this brought tails to tears but he nodded and the dream ended.

* * *

this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it R&R that will help me a lot


	2. the bond

**A wish from a boy**

Chapter 2: the bond

Tails woke to a wonderful smell he got dressed and went down steers to find Sharman making breakfast "oh hello mails nice day today isn't it" he said as he placed some pancakes on the table after breakfast tails examined Sharman sins he had only seen psychic moves happen with silver "so you were made to do thing like that" tails asked as he walked to his computer but cut his leg on his Stanley knife witch was sticking out "ow" tails shouted in pain and Sharman got off the scanner and held his leg in his arms "what are you doing?" tails asked as Sharman's eye's started glowed green and the wound closed the flashed green and it was just a scare "is that better" tails nodded in shock "_he healed me but how only Cosmo could heal people_" tails got up and Sharman got on the scanner again after the scan Sharman and tails went to the forest for a walk and for some reason the tree's curved over to shade them but how tails thought "hay Sharman why are the tree's moving to shade us?" "I'm making them why do you want them to move back?" tails shuck his head as they walked along the path then he saw a flower rise to him "are you doing this as well?" Sharman nodded happily as tails tuck the flower "thanks" they reached a dark part of the forest and as tails predicted the thick trees moved to let some light in "do you want to go further mails?" asked Sharman tails just nodded and walked on but it got dark soon "I think we shod get some sleep" tails nodded "why are you so quiet mails is something wrong" tails sighed "I proffer tails" Sharman nodded as his eye's glowed and vines and leafs moved in to two hammocks one for tails and one for Sharman "there we go" Sharman said as he jumped on to the hammock tails claimed in as well "hay tails" tails looked at Sharman with a look that said what "thanks" "for what?" "Being my friend" tails smile and he remember his promise to Cosmo "_thank you Cosmo" _during the night tails struggled to sleep he didn't know why "hey Sharman you up" "ye why?" "I can't sleep" then tails hammock moved to Sharman's and he brut tails closer and put his head on his chest "that was unexpected" "but you don't see look up" tails looked up to find hundreds of stars that tuck tails breath away then some glowed green and moved to make Cosmo out of stars "how did you do that" "I was filed with knowledge of you, sonic and shadow and I know what happened with Cosmo I'm sorry if I caused you pain" tails shuck his head "she was so kind and I thought that no one was like her but" Sharman looked at tails as if he was lost in thought not even blinking "but then you came you act like her and more she was someone that cud heal people and help people but she died fighting and she said stop looking at the past but how?" Sharman just looked to the stars then back to tails "to stop the past you need the future and to stop both you need a gift" tails thought about it but cud not make sense of it "how does that help" "it's the present" tails chuckled "you know that's the only thing I could not solve" they laughed till they fell asleep.

chapter two and i think it will be good so R&R good or bad it will be seen and considered


	3. a year to remember

**A wish from a boy**

Chapter 3: a year to remember

Tails and Sharman have lived with one another for a few month's now and it's Christmas eve and Sharman was all way's in the forest and tails has grown curious till Sharman came home with a box raped in yellow paper "remember only on Christmas day" Sharman worded and went to the bathroom "_what could it be_" tails thought then he went to his bedroom to look out his window he then saw sonic run to his home then shadow and then everyone after that "so tails how has Sharman been settling in with you?" "fine he has got me a gift and he made it himself" sonic smiled before he ducked for Amy rose jumped over sonic and Sharman came in "oh hi tails" Sharman greeted "hi Sharman how are you and shadow getting along I hope?" "we are getting better he don't what to kill me now" they both laughed as sonic came back "hi Sharman how's it been" Sharman stuck out his hand and sonic grabbed it "everything's fine" sonic tried to retraced his hand but Sharman had a good grip "but you have been reckless" and Sharman pulled a deep cut is on his arm "now stand still" Sharman took the bandage off and the cut glowed, flashed and leafed a scare "sins when could you heal people" tails expanded and the charismas party continued till everyone had present's and went home leaving tails and Sharman to clean "if you what you can open your present from me if you relay wont to" tails dropped his thing and ran to the present "_oh what could it be_" tails thought as he ripped open the carfare raped gift and tails fount a long wooden jewellery box "what's this" tails opened it to find a necklace with a yellow diamond make to look like his two tails or the Sybil on his bio-plane tails was breathless the jewel was beautiful Sharman grabbed the chain and helped put it on "there go to the bathroom and I will finish cleaning" tails did the one thing he thought he would never do he skipped to the bathroom _what was I a girl? _Tails thought as he looked at the jewellery he was wherein "hum you can hardly see it I love it _and him_" tails know this from the forest sleeping out and has ever sins tails then realised he didn't have a present for Sharman "_I wonder if he like's surprises_" tails had a plan for the best present ever or at least that he would want.

well this is the third chapter and i will be putting a new story call the forest protester a sonadow story so i hope you have enjoyed it so fare


	4. the surprise

**A wish from a boy**

_**hello I'm trying something new where I write the story str**__**ate too this site I'm trying to write something at the top of the story so tell me how I do and I might use the main character talking as well tell me if I should I think that's everything and if not I will put it at the end and so on with the story**_

chapter 4: the surprise

that night tails and Sharman was watching t.v and he thought that tails was asleep "he look's so peaceful sleeping" Sharman went to pick up tails but tails jumped on him kissing him on the lips the shock made Shaman fall back and land on the floor when Sharman recalled what was happening he got tails off of him and sat up "tails! what was that for not for letting you sleep on me" tails looked down sad thinking that he just ruined his chance "i thought you felt the same way" he bearley whispered it and it was hard to hear what he said "one second" and shaman turned the t.v off "now say that again" tails repeated the word's that rang in is mined "you don't love me back" tails sobbed Sharman pulled tails into a hug "now i never said that" tails looked up confused but was meat with a kiss tails was shocked for one second but then again he wanted this so why complain tails kissed back with all the passion he could make sharman broke the kiss and hugged tails again "tails I love you" tails replied with a kiss on the cheek and a I love you too before they went to bed together (not in that sense)

in the morning tails fount sharman asleep next to him and he smiled and kissed him on the cheek this woke him up "morning tails" sharman greeted before his got up and went down stares to start breakfast tails got out his journal and started righting when breakfast was done and tails had came down "tails breakfast is ready get a mat ready" tails did as he was tolled but his thought was somewhere diffident "why dose he cook it makes me feel like I'm using him" tails thought as he set the table "can i ask you something" tails said hoping for a yes "ye" "why do you all ways cook" sharman thought for a bit "i like to cook why did you" tails shook his head and sat at the table they eat breakfast and went out to the city to meat sonic they got to where they were meant to go but sonic was nowhere "what's keeping sonic" shaman asked tails as he pulled out his phone "the message said to come hear" suddenly shadow came out of a dark alley and knocked tails out "tails!" sharman shouted as he ran to tails limp body "humph he was week now what about you" shadow went to hit sharman but was stopped with a red aura "you... hurt... tails" sharman said slowly "now you will be punished" shadow started screaming in pain as the aura started crushing him but then tails started to groaned in pain stopping the punishment "lets get you home" sharman picked tails up and teleported them both home_  
_

**_well I think shadow did and didn't deserve to be crushed but then again he did knock out that cute fox (yes I like tails) and if I was sharman I would be angry but not to that extent (I like shadow too as well as sonic but tails the most) so tell me if I can do beater and what I did right but most importantly tell me if I should use character talking in the beginning and end_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it and R&R_**


	5. promise

**A wish from a boy**

**hello sorry I have't been on a long time but i will try to make this chapter bigger but I need help sins I'm loosing inspiration for this story so you need to give me suggestion or I will not update for a long time and I want to complete this story**

**Tails: ye so help will ya**

**Sharman: and if you suggest that me and shadow have a big fight I will kill you**

**you sound like shadow**

**Sharman: crap I do don't I**

**OK**** we will get on with the story before shaman go's craze**

Chapter 5: the promise

when tails woke up he was with a sleeping sharman "tails you're awake how do you feel?" a voice in tails head asked "I'm fine but you can ask your self not through my head" tails said and sharman opened his eye's with a smile "nice to see you smiling" tails stated and got out of bed.

"what happened to shadow?" tails asked as he finished his breakfast "he was punished" sharman reported with anger hinted in his voice "i wish you wouldn't fight" sharman nodded in agreement before tails phone started to vibrate in his tail "i have a text from shadow" tails gave sharman the phone and sharman read it out loud "tell sharman to see me at the old dusty rode that me and sonic race at" sharman know what the problem was but he would never do that he would never fight shadow "tails how do i fight shadow when i will never fight anyone?" tails sighed "you need to fight him till you fined the reason why he fight's you" sharman sighed and walked to the door "then i need to show him i am not a reason to fight" and sharman went to the dusty rode tails ,after he left ran to his lab and started making adjustments to a suit of armor when he had finished he jumped in and closed the head of the machine hoping to help the fighting till he got a call "hello?" tails asked "i thought you would try to help but i need you to stay away and i promise you i will be ok and he will be too" suddenly the suite turned back "so stay at home please"

**ok so this was not as long as i had hoped but the next chapter will be the end and this is the end to the 5th chapter so i hope you enjoy the story so far**

**Tails: and R&R as much as ****possible**

**Sharman: because that help's a lot**

**hey that's my line...(sighed) fine you can do it**

**Tails that has two ****meanings**

**shut up boy**


End file.
